peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 July 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-07-06 ; Comments *The show starts with the lead track from the Inspiral Carpets' first full release. Graham Lambert recalled this as a landmark for the band in Jon Robb's "The North Will Rise Again" (pg 324): "We got the Planecrash EP to John Peel in July 1988 and he started his show with it. I was in Scotland with Karen when he played it. I tried to find a phone box in the pitch black and phone the band but couldn't get hold of them. From then on it changed. We had a session and he played every track several times. It felt like we were on our way." Sessions *Jesus And Mary Chain #5, recorded 31st May 1988, repeat, first broadcast 13 June 1988. *Pooh Sticks #1, recorded 19th April 1988, repeat, first broadcast 03 May 1988. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' starts with the tape cutting in *Inspiral Carpets: Keep The Circle Around (12" EP - Plane Crash) Playtime (JP - 'I think we shall hear these great sex lords again. In fact I think I will ask Radio One's Great Satan to book them in for a session.') *Joy Division: Warsaw (album - Substance) Factory FACT 250 (JP - 'makes you realise if they'd kept going they could have been as good as The Fall.') *Hollywood Persuaders: Drums A-Go-Go (v/a album - Swing For A Crime) GMG GMG 75031 *''JP refers to upcoming gig featuring the Bhundu Boys and other African bands, celebrating Nelson Mandela's 70th birthday.'' *Jesus And Mary Chain: My Girl (session) *Stetsasonic: This Is It Y'All (Go Stetsa II) (album - In Full Gear) Breakout *Heb Gariad: Da Ni'n Haeddu (7" EP - Caneuon Or De) Anhrefn *Pooh Sticks: Indiepop Ain't Noise Pollution (session) *Visions Of Change: Shades Of Green (album - Visions Of Change) Firefly FYLP 1 *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Of Course You Can't (12" - Something Nice) In Tape ITTI056 (JP issues another invitation to RL to come and visit him, but concludes that the fact he hasn't yet done so says more about himself than RL) *Alfred Chisala Kalusha: Basam Bula (album - Shani - The Sounds Of Zambia) *Jesus And Mary Chain: Coast To Coast (session) *No For An Answer: Just Say No (7" EP - You Laugh E.P.) Revelation: 06 *Llwybr Llaethog: Cyfundrefn Gyfalafol (album - Da!) Side Effect SER 13 *Pooh Sticks: Heartbreak (Session) *Lynn Taitt And The Jets: (JP and the team prefer to think that the track is - ) ''Flight To Reggae City *Dan: Go With The Train Mother With Child And Bunny Upright *''JP refers to the chaotic nature of the programme but then admits he prefers these to a well-ordered programme - not that he thinks everyone has heard one of those... *'File b' starts in the middle of the track below *Final Cut: The Bass Has Landed (12") Full Effect FE18560 *Another Sunny Day: I'm In Love With A Girl Who Doesn't Know I Exist (7") Sarah SARAH 7 *Singers And Players: Boom Um Baff Um (album - Vacuum Pumping) On-U Sound ON-U LP 39 *The Beguiled: Bustin' Outta Tights (album - Gone Away) Dionysus ID 123308 *Cripple Clarence Lofton: Southside Mess Around *Jesus And Mary Chain: Take It (session) * Public Enemy: Night Of The Living Baseheads (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam BFW 44303 * Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: All The Time In The World (12" - Something Nice) In Tape ITTI056 * Courtney Melody: Downpressa () Ujama * Pooh Sticks: I Know Someone Who Knows Someone Who Knows Alan McGee Quite Well (Session) * Perfect Daze: The Saddest Thing I Ever Heard (12" EP - Regular Jailbreak) Vinyl Solution VS-11 * Prince: Escape (b-side of single Glam Slam)) Paisley Park W 7806 * Treacherous Jaywalkers: Can You Afford The Pleasure (EP - Sunrise) SST SST 126 * (JP - 'Remember chain gangs, the Twang's the Thang'.) * Jesus And Mary Chain: Side Walking (session) * Shakir: Sequence 10 (v/a album - Techno! The New Dance Sound Of Detroit) Ten * Jailcell Recipes: Kick Yourself (v/a album - Gruesome Stains) Workers Playtime PLAY LP 3 * Pooh Sticks: On Tape (session) * end of show, followed by R2 news, with early report of the Piper Alpha disaster. File ;Name *a) jamcpooh060788a.mp3 *b) jamcpooh060788b.mp3 ;Length *1:01:24 *1:01:37 ;Other *Many thanks to Andrew! *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes